


Loki's Shadow

by Merely_Specters



Series: Snippets of a Far-Off World [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Character Death, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merely_Specters/pseuds/Merely_Specters
Summary: Loki had always been in Thor's shadow.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Snippets of a Far-Off World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922599
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Loki's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2018.

Loki had always been in Thor’s shadow.

His actions were undermined by Thor’s ever-present might; Thor had the strength of millions, the chivalry of thousands, the love of his father, all of which Loki lacked. For once, Loki wanted to be higher, to bask in the glory of being greater than Thor. How the tables would turn if Loki were to cast a shadow on Thor.

That thought never quite died. Despite everything, it always lingered.

Then came Thanos.

As Loki died, held higher and higher, he took one last look at Thor.

Thor’s face was obscured by Loki’s own shadow. Loki would have laughed if he could.

His neck snapped.

Thanos released him, and he slumped, broken, on the ground. Thor moved to the corpse, casting his shadow on him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of one of my old one shots—I'm making them separate works to avoid having a one shot collection on my dash that's forever incomplete.


End file.
